Geographic information systems provide for the archiving, retrieving, and manipulating of data that has been stored and indexed according to geographic coordinates of its elements. A geographic information system generally includes a variety of data types, including imagery, maps, tables, vector data (e.g. vector representations of roads, parcels, buildings, etc.), three-dimensional models, and other data. Improvements in computer processing power and broadband technology have led to the development of interactive geographic information systems that allow for the navigating and displaying of geographic imagery, such as map imagery, satellite imagery, aerial imagery, panoramic imagery, three-dimensional models, and other geographic imagery. Users can use a geographic information system to search for, view, receive travel directions to, and otherwise navigate a particular point of interest.
Geographic information systems can include a database of information associated with features depicted in the geographic imagery. Such information can include information such as addresses, business names, hours of operation, restaurant menus, user reviews, and other information. A user of an interactive geographic information system can request information associated with a particular feature by interacting with geographic information at a point of query. For instance, a user can click or tap on a geographic image at the point of query. Alternatively, the point of query can be associated with a user device location.